The Goode new school
by wafflesnake1
Summary: Umm, I suck at these as this is my new fanfic. No gods, Percabeth, I'll try update quickly. Enjoy. :) I'll try to make the chapters a bit longer than this one.


**Hey, This is my first attempt at fanfiction. I found a story like this so I decided to make it kind of like it but the branch off. There are no gods and this will be Percabeth. It'll probably stay T.**

"Percy, wake up, and don't even try hit snooze." My mum yells from our kitchen. I freeze, my hand inches away from my alarm clock and slowly open my eyes.

"Ok mum," I yell or at least try to, my voice was a bit raspy. I roll out of bed and inwardly groan, it was the first day of year 7 at my new school. This school was far away, somewhere near Manhatten; We lived in Columbia. The new school was called Goode's institute for gifted teens or something like that.

Mum and I had been living together since I was five years old, my dad had gone on a trip and never came back. The only words I heard from my mum's phone call where "cheating" and "money". Ever since then, Mum and I had scraped by, just. It hadn't helped that I had gotten kicked out of six schools, every school I've been to. In third grade, I had pressed a button at our aquarium excursion and the whole place flooded. Then, two years ago, I set off a revolutionary war cannon and the cannonball hit our bus. At least that got a laugh. That's only a few of the incidents that have happened over my years at school. My grades aren't top-notch either. But that may be due to my ADHD and dyslexia. So when mum heard that I had been kicked out of my old school, she wasn't surprised and somehow found a school that was welcome to take me.

I slip into my shorts, t-shirt and hoodie and walk into the kitchen in a matter of minutes. Getting quickly ready was a skill that needed to be learnt to survive in middle school. I then see what's on my plate and my worries disappear for a short time; 3 stacked blue pancakes covered with berries, drowning in maple syrup and slathered with whipped cream, now that's what you call breakfast. I vacuum my breakfast down in a seemingly short amount of bites and take a sip of some orange juice.

"Hungry." My mum jokes. I nod enthusiastically, my mouth full. "Sweetie, are you ready?" My mum asks me.

"Almost, I just have to pack a couple more things, "I reply, the prospect of going to a new school and not being able to see my mum dawning on me. I then run back into my room, brush my teeth and ruffle up my hair. I quickly chuck some blue candy, another hoodie and a picture of my mum and me into my bag. Then, stuff some extra clothes, mounds of pencils and my trusty swimming trunks in my duffel bag. I zip it shut and run to the door.

"I'll miss you, sweetie." My mum tells me, with a hint of nervousness.

"Don't worry, I'll only be gone like 6 months, and you won't have to deal with me anyways."I jokingly respond. Then mum kisses me on both cheeks, and I step out of the door, and into the open world.

"Got a bus ticket?" The bus drivers gruff voice asks.

"Here." I give him my ticket and walk aboard the bus. Sadly, the bus was nearly full, and I had to sit next to what seemed to be a crippled kid around my age, maybe a bit older.

"Hi," He says. "Are you going home or having a holiday."

"Neither." I respond, "Going to a boarding school, well an institute, but it's kind of like a school..."I trail off.

"Did you say institute?" He asks, "Because I'm going to one called Goode's institute for gifted children.

"Woah, hold up there, I'm going there as well." I say, surprised, "and, sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"Oh, I'm Grover, you?"

"Percy, Percy Jackson."

"Nice name," He grins, "and...what's your gift." I falter. What is my gift, I inwardly ask myself? That question had been nagging at me for a while, slowly gnawing it's way up into the important thoughts section of my brain. Even though I had dismissed it.

"I dunno, "I say, a bit dejectedly.

"Everyone that goes to this institute, school, whatever, has a gift, so no matter what, you'll find yours eventually, even if it's hiding in the darkest corner of you," Grover replies, lifting my spirits. From that point on, I knew that we where friends.

The rest of the bus drive was straight forward; pick some people up, some people get off, stop for petrol, normal things you do on long bus drives. Finally, at the last stop, 8 hours later, we got off the bus.

"So, it's about a 15-minute walk from here," Grover tells me, "just remember, in case your here by yourself, just turn left two blocks down and the next first right." I try to remember that but with numerous things flying through my brain. I don't think there's any chance I may have even remotely remembered that.

"'k," I reply, hiding my confusion.

Around 15 minutes later, we're here, or there...wait is it here or there since technically there is where we're going but know that we're here..." Shut up!"I tell my ADHD brain. This place is so new and crazy, I can't help my brain going on overdrive.

"Wow, this place is exciting!" I tell Grover with a bit of a laugh.

"You'll get used to it..."Grover's interrupted by what seems to be a maniacal man carving weird symbols on the sidewalk with a knife."Or not." he says with a grin. Then we see a sign, it seems old and is pointing to somewhere off the sidewalk. It says, Goode's intuition for gifted teens.

"So we'll just walk that way," Grover points in the direction the sign is pointing," and we'll be there soon." So we set off, my mind wandering and taking in what is around me until we make it to a big gate that leads to a fortress; one that seems like it was made in 876 A.D. And That seems like just the tip of the iceberg. We see a buff, strange-looking man standing at the gates, his pupils were constantly shifting around.

"He's called Argus, don't mess with him," Grover whispers to me.

"Names." Argus barks at us.

"Grover Underwood and this is a new arrival, Percy Jackson."

"Grover, you're free to go to your cabin, but Jackson has to come with me to Headmaster Dionysus's office." He states commandingly. Grover flashes me a quick grin reassuringly before Argus and I walk up to the Headmaster's office.

It was like a maze inside the fortress, Corridors that just snaked on and on and branched out like a tree, it didn't help that the corridors looked exactly the same, all a ghastly cream colour. I seriously wondered if there were a couple of skeletons in here from kids that didn't find their way out. All I knew was that we were heading up. After endless walking, we finally made it to an oak door that had headmaster's office carved on it. Argus knocks on the door and a man holding a diet coke greet us.

"I'll leave now Mr D," Argus says. Mr D, headmaster Dionysus, whatever his name is, waves his hands and Argus sets off.

"Come in, Come in, "Mr D ushers me inside his office. "So, do you know what your gift is?" He asks me. Great, this again.

"Uhhhh, no," I reply, a bit nervously.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to run the usual tests, strength, water etc, then we'll have to close in what aspect of that element your gift is, then you can start your classes. Oh, and here is your map, it shows you everything on this site. Now, shoo." He tells me.

"Thanks, Headmaster Dyonisus," I tell him, trying to say it as respectfully as I could.

"Mr D is fine, thanks." He says and I walk out of my class and sigh. The first real test would be finding my way out of here.

**Well, how was it, IDK what to say but I'll just say what everyone says. ;). Plzz review.**


End file.
